


Paradisum

by kbl55429



Series: you are allowed to change. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Alec finds peace.





	Paradisum

**Author's Note:**

> Italics indicate flashback.

It has been two and a half years since Alec left New York. It had been a world wind trip and he learned a lot about himself the most important revelation was that he was a Shadowhunter, it was his destiny. So here he was standing on the steps of the London Institute and ready to get back to work. He wanted to go back to New York but he needed to restart somewhere where people didn't know him personally first. They were expecting him but he can't force himself to go in just yet so he keeps walking and finds a little cafe and goes inside to collect his thoughts and thinks back on his journey.

_It was a year and a half into his trip and Alec still hadn't discovered who he was or what he wanted. He went from city to city partying and hooking up with anyone who was willing just to mask his pain. It was something the old him would never have done but the old him was no longer._

_Then one evening he was attacked while walking back to his hotel in Lima but was saved by an unknown force but before he could see who it was he passed out. He woke up on something so soft it felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. His eyes flickered opened and his body felt like he'd been hit by a tuck then the memory of being attacked came flooding back._

_He got out of bed and walked out of the room he was in and gasped at what he saw. He could see mountains in the distance and he was in a courtyard surrounded by grass and beautiful flowers. In the corner there was a waterfall that fell into a small pond filled with fish. And the air it smelt clean, he had been to many places over the past year and a half but nothing felt like this, he felt refreshed but more importantly he felt whole. He lifted his head and faced the sky and closed his eyes and took a giant breath in and released it._

_He was brought out of his relaxation by a smooth voice, “good your awake Mr. Lightwood.” Alec turned around and noticed a man in jeans and a white tshirt, he looked like a man at peace, but suddenly it hit Alec that he still didn't know where he was or who this guy was and immediately put his guard back up. The man must have sensed it, “no need to worry Shadowhunter all shall be explained, you've been out for three days lets walk to the canteen. If it makes you feel better you can walk behind me.” So that's what Alec did because he was pretty hungry, once they got their food they sat down._

_It was Alec who broke the silence, “so how do you know who I am?” The man smiled, “we've been watching you Alexander Lightwood for a while now.” Alec was taken back by that and the man continued, “my name is Octavius and your in Paradisum which is Latin for…” He couldn't get more out before Alec interrupted “paradise which means your a Pulchra Pugnator but I thought you guys were just a legend.”_

_Octavius chuckled, “ahhh well we are to a certain extent, only those who are members know we exist and one of those members is a very flamboyant Warlock who I believe you know.” Alec was shocked but smiled a little at the memory of Magnus but as soon as it was there it was gone. Octavius continued, “I know your lost right now Alexander and you've questioned your abilities but we're here to show you the way. Not many get the chance, in fact we haven't had a new member in over three hundred years but you Alexander have been destined for this since you were born. And I know your wondering why you well I'm here to tell you. Alexander you have united the Shadow World at a very young age, something no one has been able to do in hundreds of years. Your an excellent Shadowhunter but we're here to take those skills and fine tune them even more. Having runes allows you to tap into your angelic abilities but Shadowhunters are only using half of that power. What we teach helps you access a hundred percent of that power.”_

_Alec just sat there not knowing what to say or think, Octavius continued once again “Alexander there's a threat approaching, a threat even bigger then Valentine or his son. We've sensed it for the past couple of years but now we have a better sense of when it will be here and that's within the next three years. Become who you were born to be. I'll leave you to your thoughts meet me here tomorrow morning with your decision.”_

_Octavius got up to leave and made it_ _a couple feet before he turned around, “Alexander have you ever wondered why you and Magnus have been drawn to each other since the very beginning?” Alec shook his head, “it's your souls, they call to each other and they still do, I can hear it. You two are destined for each other forever.” Alec gasped, he said forever which means “yes Alexander if you choose your righteous path you will become immortal. Just a little fuel for thought. Goodnight Alexander.”_

_Alec was taken back to his room and immediately flopped onto the bed, he had a lot to think about. He doesn't remember when it happens but suddenly the answer comes to him and he smiles and closes his eyes and falls asleep peacefully for the first time in a year and a half._

_Waking up the next morning he immediately made his way to the canteen to tell Octavius he accepts. The rest of the day Octavius gives Alec the tour of the grounds and everything about this place was breathtaking beautiful and peaceful, he could see why it was called Paradise. Tomorrow he would start his training._

Alec finished the last of his coffee smiling at his memories of the last year and he had never felt more at peace. He was now ready to continue his Shadowhunter duties while patiently waiting for the coming threat.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations are based off Google Translation. Words are Latin.
> 
> Paradisum-Paradise  
> Pulchra Pugnator-Beautiful Fighter
> 
> Did anyone catch the easter egg


End file.
